Eternally
by poutytae
Summary: Karena Jimin selamanya akan membuat Taehyung bahagia. Jimin x Taehyung. MinV.


Jimin ingin marah, tapi tidak kuasa.

Lihat, sahabat sehidup-hidupnya ini membuatnya ingin menyerah terhadapnya saja. Kim Taehyung, si manusia bodoh dengan akal sempit itu. Kalau tidak terhalang dengan perasaan sayang, Jimin sudah pasti telah menendangnya dari dulu.

"J- Jiim.. Jangan me- melihatku se- seperti itu u! Maafkan a- aku!"

Kim Taehyung, tujuhbelas tahun, dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan dingin di bawah derasnya hujan.

Jimin, tujuhbelas tahun, dua bulan lebih tua dari Taehyung, menatap sahabatnya sambil menahan marah di bawah payung yang sedang dipeganginya.

Sebenarnya situasi macam apa ini?

Ini semua karena Taehyung, si remaja labil bertubuh kerempeng. Sudah tahu daya tahan tubuhnya lemah terhadap cuaca, terutama hujan dan salju. Tapi bisa-bisanya ia bersikeras ingin hujan-hujanan, demi kesenangan sekali-sekali pula, katanya. Padahal Jimin sudah setengah mati menahannya, tapi malah ia berhasil kabur dari gedung sekolah disaat Jimin tidak melihat. Bodoh.

Jimin dan marah adalah dua hal yang jika digabung sanggup membuat nyali siapa saja merasa ciut, terutama Taehyung. Lihat saja bagaimana remaja itu mencicit saat Jimin menatapnya tajam saat ini. Sudah kedinginan, ditambah dingin yang menusuk ke ulu hati akibat pandangan Jimin. Sempurna sekali.

Jimin maju selangkah mendekati Taehyung, bermaksud menadahi kepalanya dari air hujan. Tapi Taehyung malah mundur dua langkah secara refleks.

"Kau ini kenapa, aish!" Jimin mengeluh frustasi. Ditariknya pergelangan Taehyung sedikit paksa, kemudian, secara tidak terduga, memeluk tubuh basah kuyup Taehyung seraya menyampirkan mantel tebal di punggung sang sahabat tersayang.

Bola mata Taehyung membulat karena kaget. Dia kira Jimin akan marah besar, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Baguslah, Taehyung lega sekali.

"Aku tetap marah padamu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Taehyung meringis. Oh, dia tetap akan dapat hukumannya nanti.

"Kita pulang," ajak Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam tangan dingin Taehyung dan berjalan menuju tempat terdekat saat ini, apartemen keluarga Jimin.

Taehyung mulai merasa pening sekarang.

Naik lift sepertinya agak membuat pusing. Belum lagi sekujur tubuhnya seperti sedang ditempeli es. Berjalan membuatnya merasa semakin lemas dan lemas. Kalau tidak ada genggaman Jimin, mungkin ia sudah mengesot di lantai sedari tadi.

Puncaknya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Kepala Taehyung seperti berputar dan semua sendinya kebas. Ia seperti mengambang di alam mimpi. Sekitarnya mengabur.

"Jim, aku.." Taehyung berbisik pelan, pelan sekali.

Untung Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jimin yang sedang memencet password pintu apartemen menengok, lalu buru-buru mendekati Taehyung yang terlihat bisa tumbang saat ini juga.

"Tae, hei. Kemari," Jimin meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Taehyung. Kemudian mengangkat Taehyung dengan hati-hati, menahan dan mendorong pintu dengan kaki, lalu membawa Taehyung memasuki apartemen.

"Jimin, kau sudah pul- Astaga! Kenapa Taehyung?"

Ibu Jimin yang sedang memasak terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin yang membawa sahabat sang anak dalam gendongannya. Belum lagi Taaehyung terlihat tidak baik. Ibu Jimin sendiri sangat mengenal Taehyung, dan telah lama menganggap Taehyung sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang urus. Kami akan ke kamarku, Ma."

Ibu Jimin mengiyakan. Wanita itu tahu Jimin akan menjaga dan merawat Taehyung dengan baik. Ia bergegas menyiapkan sup panas untuk si sakit, dan mungkin tambahan teh atau cokelat panas juga.

Di kamarnya, Jimin segera masuk ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat dan wewangian untuk Taehyung berendam.

Sementara ia menunggu Taehyung, Jimin menyiapkan pakaian. Sepotong sweater biru muda dan celana training yang mungkin semuanya agak kebesaran di tubuh Taehyung. Tapi tidak apa lah, yang penting hangat.

Jimin kembali ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Taehyung hampir pulas di dalam bathtub, kalau saja Jimin tidak masuk dan membangunkannya.

"Hei bayi besar. Jangan tidur," panggil Jimin, mengusap rambut Taehyung yang lembab.

"Heungg.." Taehyung merengek singkat. Kelihatannya ia kelelahan.

"Ayo bangun dan berpakaian. Setelah itu kau boleh tidur di kasurku yang hangat."

Taehyung menurut. Jimin menarik tangannya keluar dari rendaman air, memakaikannya bathrobe dan menggandengnya keluar kamar mandi.

Benar saja, pakaian yang disiapkan Jimin kebesaran di tubuh Taehyung. Padahal pakaian itu saja sudah tidak muat dipakai Jimin. Itu berarti Taehyung benar-benar kurus.

"Dasar kerempeng. Makanya kalau kubilang makan, makanlah."

Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Daripada kau, pendek."

"Aku pendek tapi lebih kuat darimu, bocah. Sudahlah, kemari. Biar aku keringi rambutmu."

Jimin mengeringkan rambut tembaga Taehyung yang lembab dengan hair dryer. Jangan tanya benda itu milik siapa, karena sudah pasti Jimin meminjamnya dari ibunya.

"Sudah. Sekarang berbaring sana. Kau sudah SMA tapi masih menyusahkan orang. Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Pusing, Jimin. Keningku panas, coba pegang," ujar Taehyung sembari mengangkat tangan Jimin dan mengarahkannya ke keningnya.

Jimin merasakan kening Taehyung yang memang benar panas. Ia berdecak kesal lalu setengah memerintah menyuruh Taehyung untuk cepat-cepat berbaring.

Setelah menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Taehyung dengan selimut tebal, Jimin pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk menemui ibunya.

"Jimin, bagaimana Taehyung?" tanya ibunya.

"Eomma tahu sendiri bagaimana dia kalau kena hujan. Hah, dasar bocah," keluh Jimin.

Ibu Jimin tersenyum lembut. Putranya ini sebegitu sayangnya terhadap Taehyung. Ia jadi bingung, sebenarnya mereka itu sahabat atau kekasih? Rasa-rasa kurang kalau mereka hanya disebut sepasang sahabat saja.

"Jimin, eomma sudah siapkan sup dan teh panas untuk kamu dan Taehyung. Berikan kepadanya ya, kamu juga jangan lupa makan. Ini," Ibu Jimin menyerahkan senampan sup dan teh kepada Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Ma. Tolong sampaikan ke Appa dan Hyung kalau aku tidak bisa makan malam bersama hari ini ya."

Ibunya mengangguk. "Tapi, Jimin.."

"Iya?"

"Eomma jadi penasaran. Kamu dan Taehyung itu sebenarnya apa? Kalian sahabat atau kekasih?" goda Ibu Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, itu. Aku, kami hanya bersahabat kok, tidak lebih," jawab Jimin ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Jimin kaku. "Tapi, aku sangat sayang dia. Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan untuk menjadikan Taehyung kekasihku, Ma."

Ibu Jimin tersenyum senang. Ah, putra bungsunya ini sudah mengerti cinta ternyata.

"Pokoknya, Tae. Mulai hari ini, kau harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku. Tidak boleh kabur. Kalau aku terlambat, kau juga terlambat. Kalau aku tidak masuk, kau juga tidak. Jika aku belum pulang, kau tidak boleh pulang. Bahkan jika aku di sekolah sampai malam pun, kau harus tetap menungguku. Oke?"

"Iya baweeeel!"

Sejak insiden hujan-hujanan waktu itu yang berakibat Taehyung tidak masuk selama satu minggu penuh karena sakitnya tidak sembuh-sembuh, Jimin jadi semakin mengawasi Taehyung dengan ketat. Bilangnya sih ia tidak mau direpotkan lagi untuk merawat Taehyung yang sakit. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya mencemaskan sahabatnya yang, ehem, disayanginya itu.

Kenapa Jimin yang merawat Taehyung saat ia sakit, bukan orang lain seperti orang tua atau keluarganya?

Jawabannya, itu karena Taehyung adalah seorang yatim-piatu. Satu-satunya kerabat terdekatnya saat ini adalah neneknya, yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena penyakit di usia tuanya.

"Taehyung, jangan membuatku malu," Jimin menggerutu ketika Taehyung mulai bertindak kekanakkan, yang mengundang perhatian beberapa orang di taman.

Sore ini mereka mengunjungi taman kompleks sepulang sekolah, untuk sekedar mencari udara segar dan bersantai.

Tapi Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung. Anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh seorang remaja berkulit madu dan berparas cantik. Sangat cantik sampai-sampai sulit mempercayainya bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Lihat saja, baru sampai sudah guling-gulingan tidak jelas di atas rumput. Membuat Jimin harus menahan malu setengah mati akibat tatapan orang-orang yang antara geli atau heran.

Taehyung terkikik lebar saat Jimin menarik kedua tangannya sementara ia pura-pura melemaskan tubuhnya. Pasti Jimin jadi terlihat konyol.

Jimin berdecak kesal akibat ulah Taehyung. Tidak sabar, akhirnya ia ikut berbaring, menindih Taehyung tanpa membebankan seluruh berat badannya kepada Taehyung, dan meniupi leher Taehyung hingga anak itu merasa kegelian.

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti tertawa akibat ulah Jimin. Mereka jadi bergulingan di atas rumput bersama, dengan Taehyung yang cekikikan hingga wajahnya memerah dan Jimin yang menikmati kegiatannya dalam menjahili Taehyung.

Taehyung saat tertawa itu mempesona sekali. Jimin sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Bagaimana kedua mata cantik itu menyipit membentuk sabit, dengan guratan lucu di sekitar matanya yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya. Hidung mancungnya yang langsing dan lurus, dan senyumnya yang lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapi berbentuk kotak, khas Taehyung.

"Jim, sudah. Gelii," bisik Taehyung terengah. Sudah habis tenaganya untuk meladeni Jimin.

"Singaku yang kelebihan energi ini bisa lelah juga, heum?" ledek Jimin sembari mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung main-main.

"Uuh," Taehyung mendesah sambil mendudukkan diri. Matanya menatap langit yang mulai jingga tanda matahari sudah akan terbenam.

Jimin ikut duduk. Dirangkulnya sang sahabat termanis dan menatapnya dengan teduh. Wajah Taehyung itu sangat imut, tahu. Makanya Jimin senang memandanginya.

Taehyung refleks mendekat ke arah Jimin, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jimin, dan memeluk pinggangnya manja. Sudah kebiasaan.

Jimin spontan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling Taehyung dan mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung sayang sebelum mengecupnya lembut. Sudah terbiasa juga.

"Aku kangen halmeoni," desah Taehyung. "Boleh ya kita mampir ke rumah sakit sebelum pulang?"

"Pasti," balas Jimin singkat sebelum mencium pelipis Taehyung sayang. "Ayo, sebelum kemalaman."

Jimin menarik Taehyung bangun. Membersihkan serpihan rumput di pakaian Taehyung dan menggandengnya meninggalkan taman, menuju rumah sakit.

Taehyung melangkah riang sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu nenek, mau menceritakan bagaimana ia berhasil dalam tes olahraga hari ini. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi Taehyung yang amat tidak mahir dalam segala jenis kegiatan fisik apapun.

Tapi senyuman riang Taehyung terpaksa luntur. Dirampas begitu saja, secara paksa, dari wajah manisnya.

Sang nenek dinyatakan meninggal, pukul lima-duapuluh, tepat lima menit sebelum Taehyung sampai.

Sekarang Taehyung sendirian.

Tidak punya keluarga lagi. Semuanya pergi, Taehyung ditinggal begitu saja. Dulu ayah dan ibu. Lalu kemudian sang kakak tidak lama kemudian. Sekarang neneknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Tapi barangkali Taehyung lupa, kalau ia punya Jimin.

"Taehyung, sshh. Kemari," Jimin berusaha menenangkan Taehyung. Memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya, mengucapkan berbagai kalimat menenangkan.

Taehyung menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Jimin. Tak lama, kedua orang tua Jimin datang, juga Park Chanyeol, kakak lelaki Jimin.

Semuanya ingin bergantian menenangkan Taehyung, dengan memeluk anak itu. Tapi Jimin melarang, tidak membiarkan Taehyung lepas dari pelukannya. Keluarganya mengerti, karena Jimin lebih dekat dengan Taehyung lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Rasa lelah yang disusul dengan kantuk perlahan merayapi Taehyung. Dengan perasaan berat, ia jatuh ke dalam tidur yang berair dalam pelukan Jimin.

Pemakaman nenek Taehyung berlangsung cepat.

Setelah pemakaman yang tidak dihadiri banyak orang itu, karena Taehyung hampir tidak mempunyai kerabat dekat, Taehyung dibawa oleh Keluarga Park untuk tinggal sementara waktu. Mereka tidak tega membiarkan Taehyung tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, apalagi dalam keadaan yang belum baik setelah ditinggalkan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Taehyung menginap di kamar Jimin. Selama itu ia belum kembali ke sekolah, masih merasa berkabung atas kehilangannya. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin menemaninya di rumah, tapi tugasnya sebagai ketua panitia pelaksana perpisahan SMA tidak bisa ditinggal. Mau tidak mau ia harus sekolah, walau dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

Jimin selalu buru-buru saat waktunya pulang sekolah setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya pada hari tersebut agar bisa cepat bertemu Taehyung. Jimin sangat khawatir, sebenarnya, takut Taehyung kesepian di rumah. Ibunya bilang Taehyung tidak pernah keluar kamar kecuali untuk makan siang.

Dengan pelan, Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam kamarnya yang terlihat gelap. Hari sudah hampir malam, jadi cahaya dari jendela tidak cukup menerangi kamarnya yang tidak dinyalakan lampunya. Taehyung ada di dalam kamar Jimin, sepertinya sedang tidur. Terlihat dari buntalan lucu di tengah-tengah ranjang Jimin yang tertutup selimut tebal.

Kepala Taehyung menyembul sedikit dari balik selimut. Jimin merasa gemas ingin mengusaknya karena rambut Taehyung terlihat sangat halus dan entah mengapa sangat lucu. Sepertinya memang semua bagian tubuh pemuda kecil itu menggemaskan.

Diam-diam Jimin menyingkap sedikit selimut yang digunakan Taehyung, menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut, lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk dipeluknya.

Jimin tidak menyangka tubuh Taehyung bisa seringan ini. Memang sebelumnya pun, dia sudah sangat ringan sih. Tapi sekarang sungguhan amat sangat enteng, seperti tidak memiliki berat. Jimin juga bisa merasakan tulang-tulang tipis di balik kulit Taehyung, yang sejujurnya membuat Jimin sedikit takut. Takut tubuh tipis itu akan patah jika ditekan sedikit saja.

Apa Taehyung sesedih itu, sampai kehilangan banyak berat badannya dalam seminggu ini? Padahal sebelumnya ia juga sudah sangat kurus. Oh, sekarang ini Jimin benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabat tersayangnya ini.

Tulang punggung Taehyung terasa menonjol saat Jimin mengelus punggung sempitnya. Jimin bertanya-tanya, apakah Taehyung makan dengan baik? Ia yakin ibunya pasti sangat memperhatikan Taehyung dan tidak akan melewatkan setiap waktu makan Taehyung. Apalagi ibunya Jimin sangat suka membuat kue-kue kering dan semacamnya. Pastilah Taehyung sering dijejali berbagai jenis kue macam-macam.

Tapi kemana semua makanan itu? Kalau Taehyung banyak makan kenapa tubuhnya bisa kurus sekali? Apa ada masalah dengan penceraannya sampai tidak bisa menyerap makanan?

"Taehyungie.."

Jimin berbisik lembut membangunkan Taehyung. Kata ibunya, Taehyung terus tidur sejak Jimin berangkat sekolah tadi pagi, itu berarti Taehyung sudah tidur lama sekali. Tidur terlalu lama juga tidak baik 'kan?

"Taetae, hei. Bangun, Sayang."

Jimin menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya hingga Taehyung yang berada dalam pelukannya ikut bergerak. Tubuh Taehyung yang setipis kertas dengan mudahnya ikut bergerak searah dengan pergerakan Jimin. Benar-benar seperti boneka kertas.

Wajah damai Taehyung terusik akibat pergerakan dari Jimin. Pemuda manis itu merengek tidak tenang dan menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kim Taetae singanya Park Chimchim ayo bangun!"

"U- ughh," Taehyung mendengus sebal. Tidur nyenyaknya diganggu.

"Halo, putri tidur. Pangeranmu datang."

"Chim, ishh.."

Jimin menempatkan salah satu telapak tangannya di belakang leher Taehyung dan satunya lagi di pinggang Taehyung sembari memeluknya. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Taehyung hingga terduduk. Membuat Taehyung pening karena didudukkan secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung yang kaget refleks mencengkram bahu Jimin kencang. Dirinya memekik pelan saat tubuhnya berputar tiba-tiba, membuatnya merasa seperti diputar cepat.

"Pusing, Jimin!" pekik Taehyung. Suaranya pecah di ujung pertanda pita suaranya belum siap digunakan setelah baru saja bangun.

"Aigoo, manisnyaa~" Jimin menggoda Taehyung sembari terkekeh geli.

Kening Taehyung bersandar di dada bidang Jimin terkantuk-kantuk. Tapi Jimin menopang wajahnya dan mengangkatnya naik.

"Tidak boleh tidur terus. Kamu belum makan ya? Ayo bepakaian, aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar."

"Tidak mauuu~"

"Harus mau," tegas Jimin. Kemudian pemuda bersurai hitam itu beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambil jaket tebal. Lalu ia kembali ke sahabatnya dan memakaikan jaket itu di tubuh kurus Taehyung.

Taehyung menggerutu saat Jimin bejongkok di hadapannya dan memakaikannya kaus kaki serta sepatu kets. Memangnya dia anak kecil yang masih harus diurusi?

"Cha~ selesai. Ayo kita pergi, tuan putri."

Jimin menarik lengan Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya. Ibu Jimin menanyakan akan kemana mereka dengan senyuman hangat, juga mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang sebelum Jimin dan Taehyung keluar dari apartemen.

Jimin membawa Taehyung ke sebuah kedai tteok di pinggir jalan. Kedai ini adalah kedai langganan mereka berdua, dan Taehyung suka sekali makan di sini. Makanya Jimin membawa Taehyung ke sini dengan harapan Taehyung akan mau makan banyak-banyak.

"Silakan dimakan, Princess."

"Jimin aku bukan perempuan," keluh Taehyung.

"Aaaa~" Jimin tidak mempedulikan protesan Taehyung dan malah menyuapkan sepotong tteokbokki berukuran besar ke dalam mulut Taehyung sampai penuh.

Taehyung masih saja terlihat murung sepanjang mereka makan. Malam ini Jimin selalu gagal untuk membuat Taehyung ceria seperti biasanya. Padahal, Taehyung itu anak yang periang dan mudah dibuat senang.

"Jalan-jalan dulu, yuk?" ajak Jimin setelah mereka keluar dari kedai.

"Pulang saja, Chim. Aku capek."

"Ah tidak seru. Ayo main dulu ke taman."

"Tidak mau Chim.."

Dan lagi, tanpa aba-aba Jimin berjongkok memunggungi Taehyung.

"Kalau capek, aku gendong."

Jimin berkata setelah menoleh ke belakang, menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menunduk menatap balik ke arah Jimin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menerjang punggung Jimin dengan pelukan keras-keras sampai Jimin hampir terjungkal ke depan. Untungnya kakinya berada dalam keadaan siap. Kalau tidak, wajahnya maupun wajah Taehyung akan bonyok mencium aspal.

"Pelan-pelan Taetae. Kenapa, sih."

Taehyung merangkak naik seiring dengan Jimin yang mulai bangkit berdiri sambil membawa Taehyung di punggungnya. Kedua lengannya dilingkarkan di sekeliling leher Jimin erat-erat. Jimin menahan tungkai Taehyung hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh.

"Taetae menangis?"

Jimin bertanya kaget ketika telinganya menangkap suara isakan Taehyung yang teredam di balik punggungnya. Ada apa lagi, ya Tuhan. Bikin panik saja.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang capek! Kenapa kamu memaksa sih? Aku capek sekali Jimin, beneran ingin pulang!"

"Oke oke kita pulang."

Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Salah Jimin yang memaksanya pergi keluar dan jalan-jalan. Seharusnya dia mengerti jika Taehyung tidak ingin dipaksa.

Setelah berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, Taehyung berujar pelan sembari menepuk bahu Jimin ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen keluarga Park.

"Aku turun di sini saja."

"Tap-"

"Turun, Jimin. Aku mau turun," tegas Taehyung. Jimin yang sudah kapok memaksa Taehyung lagi akhirnya menurutinya.

Taehyung disambut hangat oleh kedua orangtua dan kakak laki-laki Jimin. Mereka sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai anak dan adik sendiri, juga sangat menyayanginya. Wajar jika mereka sedemikian senangnya ketika melihat Taehyung yang beberapa minggu ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya akhirnya terlihat. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai menghentikan kegiatan bermain caturnya bersama sang ayah hanya untuk menghampiri dan memeluk gemas remaja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Aigoo.. Manisku yang satu ini akhirnya muncul juga. Makin kecil saja kamu, heh. Jadi kangen Baekhyun. Kalian mirip dan sama-sama mungil, sih."

Taehyung terkikik saat Chanyeol memeluknya kencang dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya kesana kemari, walaupun dadanya jadi sesak. Senang saja rasanya, seperti benar-benar punya kakak yang memanjakan adiknya.

Ah, Taehyung jadi berandai-andai. Seandainya saja keluarganya Jimin benar-benar keluarganya. Dia akan punya orang tua yang sangat baik, kakak yang keren, dan saudara yang menyenangkan. Rumah yang hangat juga. Kapan terakhir kali Taehyung merasakan yang seperti itu? Tidak pernah. Satu-satunya keluarga yang pernah ia miliki sejak lahir hanya nenek, yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk berkumpul dengan sanak keluarganya yang lain.

"Sudah, Taehyung capek. Lihat, kasihan dia kau buat sesak nafas, Hyung. Ayo, Tae. Istirahat," suara Jimin yang sedikit bernada dingin menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang yang berbeda usia itu.

"Santai, Dik. Aku tahu dia milikmu," tukas Chanyeol geli. Seringai jahil menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Jimin tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia langsung menarik Taehyung ke kamar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Aigoo, Jimin serius dengan Taehyung ya."

Tuan Park berujar dengan ekspresi cerah setelah Jimin dan Taehyung pergi. Chanyeol yang bari saja kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan permainan catur dengan sang ayah tertawa dan mengiyakan.

"Appa lihat sendiri bagaimana protektifnya anak itu tadi. Itu tandanya Jimin benar-benar menyukainya," tanggap Chanyeol.

"Kamu juga seperti dia, Chanyeol-ah," sang ibu tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kamu juga protektif sekali jika menyangkut Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Ah, semua anakku sangat liar dan keras, jadi aku tidak tahu dengan baik bagaimana memperlakukan anak-anak selembut Baekhyun dan Taehyung.. Apalagi Taehyung itu sepertinya sensitif sekali. Bagaiamana menjadi sosok ayah yang tepat untuk anak itu dalam kondisinya sekarang," ujar Tuan Park.

"Seharusnya Appa memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya," saran Chanyeol.

"Wah, anak itu malah akan ketakutan nanti. Sudah begitu, Jimin akan cemburu dan memusuhi ayahnya sendiri, hahaha!" Tuan Park tertawa renyah.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol ikut tertawa keras bersama ayahnya.

"Kalian ini garing sekali," komentar Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum geli.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah. Taehyung sudah kembali meringkuk di bawah selimutnya sekarang. Jimin menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jimin menunduk di bawah guyuran shower. Ia memikirkan sahabatnya yang sampai sekarang masih meresahkannya. Bagaimana caranya agar Taehyung cepat kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya?

Kemudian Jimin ingat waktu Chanyeol memeluk Taehyung tadi. Taehyung kelihatannya senang sekali. Bukannya Jimin tidak suka, tapi ia jadi berpikir, apakah kasih sayang dari keluarganya bisa mengobati kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan Taehyung?

Jimin harus mengambil keputusan cepat, bagaimana supaya Taehyung bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Jimin jelas-jelas tidak akan meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk mengangkat Taehyung jadi anak, karena jika begitu.. Artinya Jimin dan Taehyung akan bersaudara. Kalau mereka bersaudara nanti bagaimana Jimin..

Bisa menjadikan Taehyung pasangannya di masa depan..

"Jimin sudah selesai mandi?"

"Eh?"

Jimin kira Taehyung sudah tidur. Ternyata anak itu belum memejamkan matanya, masih menunggu Jimin untuk naik ke atas ranjang bersama-sama.

Jimin mengasak rambutnya yang basah beberapa saat sampai agak mengering tapi masih lembab, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Taehyung bergelung di bawah kehangatan selimut.

"Maaf ya tadi marah sama Jimin," ucap Taehyung pelan. Jemarinya bergerak menyisiri rambut setengah basah Jimin.

Jimin menahan punggung tangan Taehyung di sisi kepalanya, melarang Taehyung untuk menarik tangannya dan membawa kembali kehangatan yang tercipta di wajahnya.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Aku yang salah," jawab Jimin lembut.

Sentuhan Taehyung rasanya seperti sentuhan seorang ibu. Nyaman, menenangkan, dan hangat. Taehyung adalah seseorang yang dapat membuatmu merasa seluruh beban di pundak terangkat. Menatap mata cantik sewarna cokelat yang sedalam samudera itu membuat siapa saja merasa ingin membuat Taehyung bahagia. Kalau ada seseorang yang mampu membuat orang lain langsung menyayangi dirinya tanpa syarat sejak pertama kali menatap sosok cantiknya, Taehyunglah orangnya. Setidaknya bagi Jimin dan kelurganya begitu, karena mereka jatuh dalam kasih kepada Taehyung bahkan sejak pertama kali melihat anak itu, terutama Jimin yang perasaannya kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta.

"Tae."

"Ya?"

"Kamu bahagia bersama keluargaku?"

"Iya.."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa menikah.. Nanti. Suatu saat. Dengan begitu kamu akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku secara resmi. Iya kan?"

Jimin berjanji dirinya akan menjaga Taehyung sepenuh raganya, mempertaruhkan segalanya demi secetak senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

Jimin berjanji dirinya akan memperlakukan Taehyung selembut seorang ibu memperlakukan bayinya yang rapuh dan belum mengenal kerasnya dunia.

Ketika semilir angin dan popohonan rindang menjadi saksi jawaban "ya" dari Taehyung kepada Jimin di suatu hari di bulan Oktober, di saat itulah Jimin merasa kebahagiaan hanya miliknya seorang.

Empat tahun berjuang agar dirinya pantas mengikat Taehyung sebagai orang yang akan mendampinginya selama sisa hidup bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Namun, ketika mengingat wajah Taehyung yang tidak bahagia dan menyiksa hati Jimin, ia rela jatuh dan terbanting sana-sini demi mewujudkan impian terindahnya untuk menikahi Taehyung.

Di hari pernikahan mereka, wajah Taehyung berseri dan ia tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum tiap saat. Jimin seakan bisa merasakan surga walau dirinya masih berada di bumi. Jimin berharap kebahagiaan Taehyung akan berlangsung selamanya dengan Jimin yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Chim.."

Lihat, Taehyung masih sama menawannya seperti dulu. Sifat manjanya yang alami membawa Jimin terbang ke awan tiap kali Taehyung mencari kenyamanan dan perlingdungan kepadanya. Juga kepada keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, Chanyeol hyung, dan Baekhyun hyung. Sudahkah Jimin menggantikan kebahagiaan Taehyung yang hilang sebelumnya dengan memberikannya keluarga yang utuh?

Wajah Taehyung tenggelam di antara ceruk leher Jimin, kemudian Jimin memeluk Taehyung seperti boneka porselen yang tidak boleh pecah dan tergores, terlanpau hati-hati namun juga sepenuhnya menjaga Taehyung dari rasa sakit sejenis dan sebanyak apapun.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih," bisik Taehyung.

Jimin mengecup kening Taehyung mesra, mengundang sorakan dari para tamu undangan di hadapan mereka.

"Aku jauh lebih menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Alu terlalu mencintaimu sampai dadaku sesak rasanya."

"Kamu adalah laki-laki terbaik di dunia ini. Kamu membawa aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kamu untuk menjadi pendamping dalam hidupmu. Aku luar biasa bahagia," lirih Taehyung.

Sekali lagi Jimin terbang ke langit ke-tujuh. Mungkin lebih, sampai langit yang ke-sepuluh. Rasanya terlalu bahagia untuk mampu dibendung hatinya, sampai Jimin merasa matanya memanas saking luar biasanya perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Jimin menangis haru di pundak Taehyung. Para undangan semakin menyoraki dan menggoda betapa indahnya dan betapa tepatnya pasangan tersebut bersama. Jimin dan Taehyung sudah pasti diciptakan untuk saling memiliki dan melengkapi. Cinta mereka kuat sekali, mungkin mengalahkan tokoh fiksi manapun yang diceritakan dalam fairy tale di dunia ini.

Sekali lagi Jimin berjanji, dirinya akan membangun keluarga kecilnya sendiri bersama Taehyung, dan ia tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya nanti sampai kapanpun, karena membangun keluarga bersama Taehyung adalah impian terbesarnya selanjutnya yang kebahagiaannya setara dengan menikahi Taehyung yang telah Jimin capai sekarang ini.

END.

halooo aku balik dengan fic ini

semoga suka dan maaf sudah lumayan lama aku ngga mucul. thank you buat semua yang udah baca dan menghargai tulisan sederhanaku ini. i love you


End file.
